percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 16
Dallas's P.O.V The temperature outside this arena just got even worse. Now it's about -110 degrees celsius, and ever since Kenny confronted Shirato, she was very angry that the outside air temperature dropped to -125 degrees celsius. Shirato had told us that we are going to move to the arena in Mount Othrys. She told us that she already prepared something special for us. I wonder how Kenny is going to survive the very cold blizzard that stood -125 degrees celsius. I really hope he already prepare for this kind of weather, since he would be instantly frozen once he stepped outside (Unless he has made some preparations). I had already packed my stuff, and Josh's, and now we are ready to move. I looked at his stash of toys. It appears he kept a lot of various sizes of balls with him, and there's about 500 of them. But I wonder, why doesn't he play with them? Most of them were small yellow spheres with a diameter of 3 centimeters. Some of them were quite big, measuring 6 centimeters in diameter. Some are quite huge, measuring 12 centimeters in diameter, and only a few of them are very huge, measuring 25 centimeters in diameter, the size of a basketball. I took out one of the small yellow balls, and play with it. The others were gathering close to me to see what is happening. Then, we decided to play a game of ball. I throw the ball to Stephanie, and Stephanie throw it into Andrea, then Andrea throw it back to me, and I throw it to Hope, and he caught is with his human arm. We continued to play the catching game until Hope caught the ball with his metal arm, accidently breaking it. As we watched, the ball glowed, and it began to glow brighter and brighter until Hope let go of it and kicked it into the arena. Then the ball began to burn intensely bright until the whole arena is blinded with radiant light and heat. We were all forced to cover our eyes or else our eyes might burn from the intense heat. This is one of the brightest artificial light I ever seen, and I could guess it has a power of 8000 lumens. The heat is so intense that it melted the concrete floor below the arena. We waited for about 30 seconds and it hasn't shut down yet. "You shouldn't have played with that." Platina told me. "Look what you did!" I looked back at the ball that is burning. The ball had ran out of heat after one minute had passed and it left quite a hole in the arena. I remembered that I took them from Josh's stash of toys. They weren't toys! They were flares! Used for lighting at night and weapons! I wonder how he has managed to make all of these, but my assumption is that he uses his powers to make it, but that takes time. I remembered on one occasion, where Josh stood under the glass looking directly into the sunlight and sunbathed there, I guess that's where Josh gets power to make the flares. So I decided to carry Josh's ammunition, just in case he needs it, and it's a perfect disguise since it's in the form of a yellow ball. If the small ball had that kind of destructive power, there's no telling what will happen if the bigger balls were to break. It will be a major catastrophe. So, I decided to pack that up and store it in Platina's backpack. In fact, some of the contestants equipments were so heavy that they need to store it in Platina's backpack. Once we're all set, our chariot to put all of our stuff in has arrived. Andrea held Josh, who is still in his coma (which I believe he is going to come out of it soon) and set foot on the huge train. I loaded my stuff on the train, along with Josh's. I got to admit that I stole 3 of his small yellow balls and 1 of the medium-small ones and tucked it in my pocket. I just have to watch out from crushing it because if I did, it releases a very bright light and probably burn my pants as well as my butt and the seats in this train. Then, Shirato sat at the front of the chariot. "Remember guys, first thing we get there, we have a feast, and over the next day or two, it's time for arena plays." She said while fiddling with her hands that turned blue. After a few hours, where the people from all classes have loaded their stuff into the train, the train sets off to its destination, Mount Othrys. The tunnel of the train is very long, covered with a double sided plexiglass with a vacuum in the middle that stretches for about thousands of miles. I was checking out Josh, and Josh apparently is writhing around, and I think it's time to wake Josh. Andrea walked towards him and slapped his face gently. "Josh, wake up." She whispered in Josh's ear. Josh started to wake, but is still disoriented. "An....: Josh murmured. "An.... drea?" "Yes, it is me." Andrea whispered in Josh's right ear. "The... the flares..." Josh started to get up, but Andrea held him down. "Don't worry." I told him. "It's in good hands." "Hope..." Josh murmured. "Hope punched me..." Josh's P.O.V I was disoriented, and I think I had suffered from brain damage. "He won't be bothering you around for a while, Joshy." Andrea told me, while holding me in her clutches. "I'm so worried I thought you were dying!" "I wasn't dying." I murmured. "I just wanted to slip into a coma so deep no one could ever wake me up." "But why, Josh?" Andrea looked at me with concern. "Why do you have to slip into a very deep coma?" "Because... Because.........." Then my mind shut down and I was back in my coma again. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction